Sonrisas
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Dudas, ganas, contacto visual y no saber muy bien cómo actuar... Cuando a veces una sonrisa lo dice todo. Este fic participa en el Reto "Frases Literarias" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"./1er puesto


**Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible es mío, pero estando en esta página, eso se presupone, ¿no? La historia original, los personajes y la maravillosa pareja es de Rick Riordan :)

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Frases Literarias" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

**N/A:** El siguiente fic contiene **spoilers de _Blood of Olympus_**.

**Palabras:** 1.132 según word.

* * *

"Los sentimientos aparecieron casi sin darme cuenta" – Sinsajo, Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Sonrisas

No sabía muy bien cómo había sucedido, simplemente se dio cuenta de que, un día, algo había cambiado. Al principio fue un cambio sutil, apenas perceptible si tu mente giraba alrededor de otra persona; pero un cambio, al fin y al cabo. Quizá lo miraba un par de segundos más de la cuenta o se sorprendía pensando cosas sobre él que no tendría por qué pensar. Quizá no lo apartaba cuando se acercaba demasiado o quizá lo agradecía interiormente (aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido) cuando él permanecía a su lado, a pesar de la sequedad con que lo trataba.

Después vino la intensidad de su mirada, la preocupación que irradiaban sus ojos. Nico no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de la preocupación de nadie; no de esa forma. Sabía que Hazel se preocupaba de él, como lo había hecho Bianca; y que en mayor o menor medida, los semidioses del _Argo II_ también lo hacían, pero ésta preocupación era diferente. Era molesta pero reconfortante, como un abrazo un día de invierno.

La prueba definitiva fueron las mariposas en el estómago, que aparecieron un día sin más, después de tanto tiempo de silencio; después de varios días comiéndose la cabeza, teniéndolo tan cerca y dolorosamente lejos. El broche final fue su sonrisa. "Órdenes del médico".

Y ahora… ¿qué? No sabía exactamente cómo actuar. No sabía si era correspondido, no sabía si lo suyo era sólo una amistad cercana o si iban a algo más (por su parte, él quería algo más, pero era muy difícil creer que Will esperara eso de él); no sabía por qué le interesaba tanto todo el asunto. Pero ¿era toda esa insistencia algo normal en el hijo de Apolo? ¿Qué buscaba exactamente? ¿Le bastaría con Nico si no lo encontraba?

Las preguntas seguían bullendo en su mente, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era fácil mantenerlas alejadas conforme más cerca anduviera de Will. Y estaban casi siempre juntos.

Desde que había demandado su presencia en la enfermería, se había tomado muy en serio aquello de nada de "truquitos del Inframundo"; lo vigilaba todo el rato. Aunque estuviera con otro paciente (que cada vez eran menos).

Nico sabía (tenía la absoluta certeza) que el resto de hijos de Apolo lo miraban de reojo de vez en cuando y cuchicheaban entre ellos, pero cuando decidió comentárselo a Will, éste soltó una carcajada y le dio un empujón cariñoso (amistoso, se recordó, amistoso) por toda respuesta.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en días. O en meses. Aunque apenas había pasado uno cuando Nico decidió hablar con Jason al respecto. Llevaba algún tiempo meditando. No quería fastidiarla con Will, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero por otro lado… Ya se las había hecho, y vaya, le gustaban.

Jason llevaba puesta su antigua camiseta del Campamento Júpiter y lo miraba atentamente mientras el chico trataba de explicarle lo que pensaba (aunque ni él mismo lo entendiera). Cuando él acabó, sonrió tratando de contener la risa.

—Así que Will Solace, ¿eh? Bueno, creo que en temas de corazón, Piper es la que puede servirte de auténtica ayuda, pero… Si quieres mi opinión, deja de comerte tanto el tarro, tío. Deja de infravalorarte y arriésgate un poco.

—Yo no he dicho que… —El rubor de sus mejillas resaltaba contra su pálida piel. En ningún momento había dicho nada de "temas del corazón".

—Ya, ya. Me has entendido perfectamente —repuso el romano, todavía con esa sonrisa en la cara.

Nico cedió por esa vez.

—Supongo que sí —dijo suspirando, y se giró hacia el campo de tiro con arco; donde Will Solace practicaba puntería y daba un repaso al resto de campistas, de camino.

o-o-o-O.0.O-o-o-o

—Buen tiro —comentó el hijo de Hades desde atrás, cuando la flecha voló a clavarse, de nuevo, en el centro de la diana.

Will dio un respingo y se giró, bajando el arco. La sonrisa le salió sola. Atrás quedaron los días en los que Nico di Angelo era sólo una sombra que se veía de vez en cuando por el campamento. Ahora era parte activa del mismo, y el hijo de Apolo no pudo más que ensanchar su sonrisa al pensarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el otro al verle tan alegre, como si realmente no supiera que era él el motivo.

—Nada —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa—. ¿Vamos al lago de las canoas? Hace muy buen tiempo como para desaprovecharlo.

Nico lo miró pensativo, antes de asentir con energía.

—Claro. No veo por qué no.

—¡Genial! —Will intentó de verdad que sus palabras y aspavientos transmitieran su entusiasmo—. Espérame un segundo, voy a dejar mi arco y ahora… O mejor, ve yendo y ahora te alcanzo.

Ni siquiera esperó a que el mestizo le contestara, corrió en dirección a la cabaña de Apolo con el corazón a mil por hora. Soltó el arco encima de su litera (pero no de cualquier manera; ése era un arco especial, último modelo, perfectamente calibrado, no podía permitirse el lujo de romperlo o perderlo; y no sabía qué era peor) y se miró de reojo en el reflejo de la ventana. Se sentía la camiseta pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, y no se equivocaba, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Se peinó un poco el pelo con los dedos y salió de nuevo bajo el sol de la tarde, en dirección al lago.

Nico ya estaba allí cuando llegó. Sentado con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y las piernas extendidas por delante, contemplaba el paisaje con expresión pensativa. No se percató de su presencia hasta que se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó, sobresaltando al otro chico.

—Uhm… En nada… —murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

Con exactitud y precisión milimétrica, como si lo hubiera calculado hace mucho tiempo, el hijo de Apolo puso una mano encima de la del hijo de Hades. Su piel, a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, y en contraste con su palidez, era cálida bajo la de él; cálida como el rubor que, definitivamente, cubría ahora sus mejillas.

—¿Y en qué estás pensando ahora? —repitió, con una sonrisa.

Nico sonrió a su vez, y volvió la palma de forma que sus dedos quedaron entrelazados. Le miró directamente. Le brillaban los ojos.

—En esto —susurró, y le besó.

Fue un beso lento, largo; que duró para siempre y no paró ni para coger aire. Un beso de lengua contra lengua, de piel sobre piel, de palabras y de silencios, de sol y de sombras y de primeras veces. Cuando por fin se separaron, Will se encontraba tumbado en la hierba, jadeando; y sobre él, Nico di Angelo. El chico del Inframundo sonreía con sinceridad, con toda su alma a través de sus ojos. Y su sonrisa era contagiosa.

* * *

**Nota final**: ¡Necesitaba escribir un Solangelo! ¡Please! Quien ya se haya leído Blood of Olympus me entiende (y si no os lo habéis leído, bueno, os advertí al principio, aunque tampoco es que sea un spoiler muy grande). Normalmente mi principal duda cuando escribo fics es que los personajes me salgan OoC, pero esta vez, no. No creo que el final en el que Nico por fin toma la iniciativa sea OoC, como tampoco me lo parecen sus dudas a principio (aunque quizá esa parte haya quedado algo confusa), y creo que Will me ha salido aceptable para ser la primera vez que escribo sobre él. Es curioso, antes había muy pocas historias sobre el hijo de Apolo. Estoy segura que de aquí a un tiempo habrán aumentado considerablemente.

En fin, no os entretengo más, que seguro que tenéis muchas ganas de dejarme un review :D

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
